Golden Sun: Saga of the Ancients
by Sigmund
Summary: A FIC!!!! READ THIS NOW OR YOU WILL MISS OUT ON MY FIC SO READ IT!


YaY! A Golden Sun pic! ^_^  
  
Authors note:I'm sorta a noob for fanfiction so don't hate me!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except for Ian and the Neptune Djinn and Huria.  
  
GOLDEN SUN: SAGA OF THE ANCIENTS  
  
Isaac rested on the boat mast, taking in what had happened in his last adventure. He wondered how Vale was without him and what was up with everyone he met along his journey. Fusion Dragon was dead and Isaac was out for adventuring again.  
  
"You're still up here?"  
  
Isaac whirled around with a start, sword drawn, only to find Ivan. Isaac used "Catch" on Ivan and picked him into the air.  
  
"Yes, I happen to like the sea breeze" Isaac replied, dropping Ivan to the ground.  
  
"No fair, is it Zippy?"  
  
Zippy was a Jupiter Djinn who was named Gust but Ivan called him Zippy. He jumped out of Ivan's tunic and landed nimbly on his shoulder  
  
"Nope, not one bit." Zippy said.  
  
"Hotheadded little rat." Isaac snorted.  
  
"Oh, and you're Djinn is different?"  
  
"Yes Zippy, he is." Isaac said.  
  
Flint jumped out of Isaac's little pouch on his belt. Flint was a Venus Djinn.  
  
"What're you two arguing about now?"  
  
Mia stood at the doorway to a cabin staring at them.  
  
"I just came to say Garet should be fine, that battle a few days ago really wore him out. Man, did he ever get bashed up!"  
  
Isaac rushed down to greet his friend.  
  
"Hey Isaac!"  
  
"Hey Garet, how are you feeling?"  
  
"Way better."  
  
SMASH!  
  
"Rrrrroooooaaaaaarrrrrr!"  
  
Ivan shot outside like a bullet to see what was up, Zippy gave him the information.  
  
"Oh my gosh! It's a hydra! A demon of the deep!"  
  
"Hydra; quick check of how mean it looks, how big it is, and how many heads it has, I'd say we're as good as dead!"  
  
The hydra began to glow and water began to punch holes in the boat, by this time, Isaac and Mia had joined Ivan on the deck.  
  
"RRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!!!!"  
  
A giant tornado of water burst under the ship, sending it sailing through the air.  
  
"Alright guys, this is serious, if we wanna live then lets combine our power!" Flint yelled.  
  
"Good idea, you ready Flare, Sleet?"  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be."  
  
"Same goes here."  
  
"DJINN OMEGA!" They all cried.  
  
Suddenly, thousands of Djinn of all types came from everywhere and began glowing. The Djinn split into their groups: Mars, Venus, Mercury, Jupiter. Each took one of the travelers, Jupiter went with Ivan, Mercury went with Mia, Mars had to dig through the cabins, but found Garet, and Venus to Isaac. Each began to transport.  
  
"Take em' to the lighthouses!"  
  
"Good, but I'm gonna take Isaac to Jarian Temple!"  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
All activity from the Djinn stopped as Flint spoke the words: "Jarian Temple"  
  
"It is cursed!"  
  
"He's nuts!"  
  
"Coo-coo I tell ya!"  
  
"No really, I can sense it, if you think it is cursed then so be it, I'll take him myself!" Flint yelled as he teleported to Jarian Temple. The rest of the Venus Djinn into four groups, each helping the other Djinn as they teleported away in the nick of time because at that moment the boat smashed into the water and flew into peices.  
  
***  
  
Isaac awoke from unconsiousness to find he was on a pedistal and he could hear voices coming closer down a hall, Flint was beside him. He jumped up and drew his sword.  
  
"This'll really show em' we're not wimps or freaks eh Cardios?"  
  
"For sure!"  
  
He'll be here in a second. 3......2......1......0! Bingo! Isaac thought  
  
"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"  
  
As soon as the owner of the voice rounded a corner, Isaac was about to slash. The man had just enough time to quickly dodge, he drew a rapier and dropped his backpack. He had a superb fighting skill and could dodge extremely well. Isaac hacked ferousicously with with his blade but he was no real match for the boys speed, for he had way lighter armor. Isaac began to tire and the boy saw his opening, ducking under Isaac's blade, he called for the other voice.  
  
"Cardios, lets do this!"  
  
A Djinn appeared that looked like Jupiter only grey with Mercury's head.  
  
"Right!"  
  
"Lightning thrust!" The boy yelled.  
  
Lightning glowed in his rapier as he stabbed Isaac with tremendous force. An explosion occured as lightning fell from the sky and Isaac was blown back. Flint was ready. He leaped at Isaac and his blade glowed golden. Isaac leaped into the air and began to go toward the boy.  
  
"I'll finish this nnnnnnooooooowwwwwww!!!"  
  
The boy narrowly escaped with his life. The blow hit head on and the boy shot back into a wall. His Djinn tried to use his power to help heal him but to no avail. He seemed dead, until  
  
"Quartz!"  
  
The boy was revived.  
  
"Wow, you're an amazing fighter, I'm no match for you; my names Ian Kiegro, may I ask your name?"  
  
  
  
R&R NOW!!!!! 


End file.
